


the hot chocolate could wait

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, iwaoi - Freeform, just a little scandalous at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is panicking or freaking out about something that’s no big deal and won’t stop talking about it to B. B is chill and listening to A rant while making a dessert and putting whipped cream on it. B then decides to spray a little bit of the whipped cream in A’s mouth to cut them off mid sentence and tell them to calm down.</p><p>Because we all need pointless iwaoi fluff from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hot chocolate could wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly oneshot written from a prompt that I thought was cute.  
> prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/

“And then, can you believe what he said to me? To _me,_ right to my face?”

Oikawa’s voice was rapidly escalating in pitch, the brunette half sprawled over the kitchen counter as he expressed his outrage. Iwaizumi merely hummed in response, pouring milk into the two mugs in front of him and carefully placing them into the microwave together. It probably wasn’t efficient to put both in at the same time, he thought to himself, but Oikawa would whine if he had to wait longer for his. It was better to just get them both done in one long go, right? He set the microwave to the right time and pushed the start button.

“So then I said to him, well, if you’re so much better than me, why don’t you prove it?” Oikawa was undeterred by the hum of the microwave, only raising his voice as the pout on his face grew deeper. “Of course, at that point, I expected him to back down because I knew he was just full of himself, but he actually accepted the challenge like an idiot. Honestly, who does that guy think he is? Not even a regular on the team, it’s shameful.”

As fascinating as it was watching Oikawa’s indignant facial expressions take form, Iwaizumi took a moment to turn his back and walk into the pantry, looking for the usual brand of hot chocolate mix. It wasn’t surprising when Oikawa’s footsteps stomped in after him, the story continuing. “I swear, he must’ve just gotten randomly lucky, because his footwork was completely off and the toss was a mile away from him. I swear, the universe just favors some people over others because I’ve never once had that kind of luck.”

Iwaizumi snagged the hot chocolate container off of the shelf and wandered back out into the kitchen, checking the time on the microwave. Another minute and a half to go, dammit.

Refusing to be so easily left behind, Oikawa practically bounded after Iwaizumi, an energetic ball of poutiness clad in alien pajamas. “The whole team was just as shocked as me, but what could they say? It was so embarrassing for me too, especially since it was obviously all a sham.” Iwaizumi leaned back against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he half-heartedly listened to the predictable outcome of Oikawa’s usual battles. There always seemed to be some sort of drama brewing on the national volleyball team, although Iwaizumi also got the sense that Oikawa exaggerated a lot of it for the sake of storytelling.

“But even though he hit a pretty good serve, when it was my turn, obviously I showed him up bigtime. I have years of practice anyway, I don’t know what he was thinking,” Oikawa sidled up to Iwaizumi’s side, leaning over the kitchen counter to play with the salt-shaker that happened to be nearest him. “Even in high school, I probably could’ve outperformed him. You remember my serves from back then, don’t you?”

Of course I remember your serves, dumbass, Iwaizumi wanted to say, but a loud beeping from the microwave cut him off before he could voice the words. He retrieved the steaming mugs and placed them on the counter with a sigh. Oikawa momentarily abandoned pushing the salt shaker over the marble in aggravated circles to pass Iwaizumi a spoon.   

“I’m sure there’ll come a time when I’m not able to serve as well anymore, I just don’t want to think about it,” Oikawa’s tone was getting progressively less whiny and more solemn. That wasn’t a good sign, Iwaizumi knew, as he stirred in the usual excessive amount of hot chocolate in for Oikawa’s mug and only one spoonful for his own. “So far I’ve only been able to improve, but I’m already in my mid-twenties and athletes are only good for so long. I never want to hit that plateau.”

Iwaizumi straightened up as he finished stirring in the powder, crossing the kitchen to throw the spoon in the sink and yanking open the fridge. He pulled out the clearly used bottle of whipped cream from the door, praying that it wasn’t already empty as he shook it up and down. Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

Just as Oikawa opened his mouth to speak again, Iwaizumi took the opportunity to lunge forward and spray whipped cream messily into Oikawa’s mouth, most of it dribbling down the brunette’s chin as he reared back in surprise.

“I-Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sounded a mixture of scandalized and unintelligible, his hand coming up to wipe at his face. “I can’t believe you did that – are you _laughing_ at me?”

Iwaizumi was indeed laughing, not bothering to hide his amused snorts as Oikawa blinked indignantly. “I’m not sorry, that was the perfect moment. You sure talk a lot sometimes.” Before Oikawa could retort, probably something along the lines of _how rude, Iwa-chan,_ Iwaizumi grabbed the other man’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“You shouldn’t worry about petty things like annoying teammates who challenge you to silly competitions. And you definitely shouldn’t worry about not being good at volleyball anymore, you’re only twenty-five and you have a long career ahead of you. You’re a damned good volleyball player, so don’t stress about things so far into the future.”  

For a moment, Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, mouth half open and smeared with leftover whipped cream. Then he broke into a wide, teasing grin, linking his other free hand with Iwaizumi’s. “So you _were_ listening to my story the whole time, Iwa! I knew you really loved me!” Oikawa finished the exclamation off with a quick kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth, leaving behind a smear of whipped cream.

Feeling that telltale warmth heat up his face and ears, Iwaizumi tried to fight off a blush as Oikawa playfully beamed at him. “Of course I really love you,” he grumbled, nudging Oikawa back into the kitchen counter and dropping his hands to the brunette’s waist. “I don’t know why I do, when you’re a pouty baby with whipped cream on his face.”

“Whose fault is that, huh?” Oikawa fluttered his lashes, and Iwaizumi responded by covering the other man’s lips with his own. He nibbled at Oikawa’s full bottom lip, tasting the remnants of whipped cream, and Oikawa draped his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. The kiss deepened into something sloppier and more open mouthed as Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa, sitting him on the kitchen counter. Oikawa’s legs came up to wrap around Iwaizumi’s waist and Iwaizumi nearly groaned at how _good_ it all felt –

_Clang._

They broke apart in surprise as the whipped cream bottle hit the ground and started to roll off in the opposite direction, reminding Iwaizumi of why they were in the kitchen in the first place. “The hot chocolate is going to get cold if we don’t drink it.” He couldn’t help but look over at the neglected mugs and Oikawa let out a huffy sigh, pulling Iwaizumi back into a kiss.

“I need you more,” Oikawa whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling Iwaizumi’s neck.  

For the briefest of moments, Iwaizumi paused, Oikawa's soft hair brushing against his chin. And then he slid his hands underneath Oikawa’s thighs and hoisted him up, carrying him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Oikawa was right, after all. The hot chocolate could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> cue an abrupt ending bc i'm not ready to delve into 100% smuttiness ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )  
> feel free to kick me in the face on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyborgtoaster)


End file.
